Discussioni utente:The AngelKrupfen
Benvenuto Ciao The AngelKrupfen, benvenuto su Gearspedia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Utente:The AngelKrupfen. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- 343 Guility Spark (Discussione) 16:38, set 27, 2010 un videogioco no?????? scherzi a parte, è il titolo per Xbox 360 più venduto dopo Halo, e ha una marea di fan italiani, molti più che Halo, infatti giocando online si incontra un italiano su 3. Narra della guerra tra gli umani del pianeta Sera e una specie di esseri simili a rettili noti come Locuste e segue le gesta della Squadra Delta e in particolare di Marcus Fenix e Dominic Santiago. Sono stati publicati 3 libri ( GoW Aspho Fields, GoW I Resti di Jacinto e GoW Anvil Gate), il quarto uscirà a marzo. Ci sono anche molti fumetti. L' 11 aprile uscirà Gears of War 3, la conclusione della serie, anche se i creatori (EPIC Games) hanno detto che intendono realizzare dei prequel. I giochi sono sparatutto tattici in terza persona, molto difficili (soprattutto il primo) se paragonati ad Halo, e i boss sono molto più forti e frequenti che in Halo. Il gameplay è diverso da Halo ed è concentrato sul sistema di copertura: premendo A il personaggio compie una serie di azioni che lo riparano (ad esempio si accovaccia dietro ad una colonna); pochi istanti di esposizione al fuoco nemico e la morte è garantita, se non in difficoltà Casuale (la più bassa). I combattimenti sono anche molto più brutali che in Halo, ad esmpio cecchinando un nemico si vedrà la testa partire e un fiotto di sangue uscire dal collo. Un altro esempio è il quello che ormai è l' icona del gioco: Il Lancer, che monta una baionetta a motosega. Sono stato abbastanza esauriente? :D343 Guility Spark 17:58, ott 2, 2010 (UTC) Grazie mille per le informazioni. The AngelKrupfen 20:39, ott 2, 2010 Come sono i libri di GEARS OF WAR ??? Mi sono comprato ASPHO FIELDS, così quando lo finisco posso fare la pagina del libro. Ma è vero che è scriito da una donna???? The AngelKrupfen 21:19, ott 7, 2010. Io ho aspho e anche I resti, pensavo di fare le pagine sui libri appena finite le modifiche a quelle sui personaggi non fatte o riviste da me, che (non per vantarmi) sono fatte da cane. I libri sono belli, Aspho mi è piaciuto molto, I Resti è più concentrato sull' introspezione di Dom, ma è bellissimo lo stesso. Non vedo l'ora di avere Anvil Gate. Si l'autrice è una donna, Karen Traviss, autrice di numerosi libri di fantascienza su Star Wars, ed è la fonte di informazioni su Gears più attendibile dopo Cliff Bleszinki (il creatore). Lei ha anche scritto "Debolezza Umana" su Halo Evolutions, e ha annunciato che dopo avr finito la serie di GoW, scriverà il seguito di Halo: I Fantasmi di Onyx. A mio parere è una delle migliori autrici di fantascienza contemporanea.343 Guility Spark 13:15, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) ah, se vuoi farti un' idea del gioco, guarda su en.Gearspedia la pagina Ashes to Ashes, è il primo trailer di GoW 3. A me piace, anche la colonna sonora, molto azzeccata per il video.343 Guility Spark 13:24, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) Si ho visto il trailer di GoW 3 la canzone ci sta un casino. Forse mi compro la xbox 360. Anche per me è molto brava, a mio parere è migliore di Eric Nylund. Io pensavo pensavo che fosse poco macabro, dato che è una donna (non prendetimi come mascilista), ma invece mi sono sbagliato. The AngelKrupfen 18:50, ott 8, 2010. Ehi, come mai hai smesso di mettere foto? Aspho l'hai finito? la 360 l'hai presa? non diventare inattivo pure te, altrimenti resto solo io a fare modifiche da solo e a rispondermi da solo alle discussioni!343 Guility Spark 14:50, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) SONO TORNATO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The AngelKrupfen 21:56, ott 15, 2010. bene, anche giuliano è tornato e così siamo in tre. Sei un utente attivo ma la tua pagina non era categorizzata, provvedo. 343 Guility Spark 20:42, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) si, scalatore. sto quasi per finire l'articolo su Dom evviva! la foto del grinder è un evidente falso, ha uno scorcher e si vedono le bombole, controllali i dettagli delle foto prima di metterle, altrimaenti puoi trovare molti fotomontaggi343 Guility Spark 09:12, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) il gruppo su facebook c' è già,però nn ha funzinatoGiuliano Cordovana 12:12, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Eppure GoW ha un sacco di fan italiani...... comunque la skin è stata cambiata, per ripristinare la vecchia vai su preferenze, aspetto grafico e skin, e seleziona Monaco. La vedrai come era prima, io l'ho già fatto343 Guility Spark 18:37, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) anch'io Orda la faccio solo in facile, non si può riuscire a fare le ultime ondate in qualcosa di più difficile, a meno che non si sia in 5.343 Guility Spark 18:57, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) 100 MODIFICHE RECORD PERSONALE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The AngelKrupfen 21:15, ott 24, 2010. spark fai solo una sezione apposita su baionetta a motosega343 Guility Spark 14:57, ott 25, 2010 (UTC) aspho fields lo hai finito? appena puoi fai l' articolo, e subito dopo io faccio quello su i resti343 Guility Spark 14:59, ott 25, 2010 (UTC) Mi mancano praticamente 10 pagine. ho messo a posto le immagini. Ora posso riprendere il lavoro. Aspetto il tuo articolo su Aspho.343 Guility Spark 18:59, ott 26, 2010 (UTC) si dice venia..... ad ogni modo di bioshock so solo che esiste un qualcosa che ha un nome di persona strambo, comunque solo gli admin possono modificare la pagina principale, mi dispiace ma non posso essere d' aiuto.343 Guility Spark 14:40, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) leggi qua e dimmi che ne pensi, occhio è in inglese, spero tu lo capisca343 Guility Spark 17:55, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) tutto spiegato sul forum, passa a guardare, comunque Wikia è il nome della nuova skin, e il centro della pagina era proprio la skin.343 Guility Spark 21:10, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) Novità, sono riuscito a rimettere Monaco (la veccchia skin) ma non so se solo per me o per tutti. Cmq non ho la più pallida idea di come abbia fatto, se hai ancora il nuovo look prova ad andare su Preferenze-- Aspetto Grafico e Skin e scegliere Monaco. Poi dimmi che se è così devo aggiornare gli altri sul forum ehi che fine hai fatto? sono rimasto per l'ennesia volta da solo!!!A JTS non gli va di nuovo la chiavetta, è una settimana che non fa modifiche, e Giuliano è sparito di nuovo. Andry non ha voglia di fare nulla, nemmeno di cambiare la solita virgola per prenedere la modifica, e così sono di nuovo solo io. Aspho ormai lo hai finito no? fai almeno la pagina di quello, avrei potuto farla io un sacco di tempo fa ma hai detto di volerla fare tu. Aspetto ancora di finire gli articoli su Marcus e Cole e un paio di altri, dopodichè se non hai ancora fatto la pagina la faccio io. contento te, se vuoi portare avanti una wiki da solo.... allora aspho lo faccio io, anche perchè mi sono rotto i c......i ad apettare te che tanto non lo fai.343 Guility Spark 20:27, nov 23, 2010 (UTC) ok, fai presto. Ma come mai la tua firma non diventa un collegamento ? Comunque TerminerAndry ti può aiutare su Bioshock, lui ha sia l' uno che il due, chiedi a lui già che non fa niente qui, magari può aiutare te343 Guility Spark 13:32, nov 25, 2010 (UTC) sono contento che tu sia tornato, ora siamo il doppio di prima!! sembrerebbe chissacchè, peccato che il doppio di uno è due. Comunque meglio quattro mani che due, ora che sei tornato ti lascio carta bianca su Aspho fields: personaggi, luoghi, soprattutto finire la trama sull' articolo, tanto è quasi già fatta. se solo jts ci desse una mano!343 Guility Spark 19:19, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) a me il collegamento lo da automatico, prova te a farlo manualmente, come fosse una pagina qualsiasi. I template li so solo usare, non creare.343 Guility Spark 20:23, nov 25, 2010 (UTC) anche io ho avuto un lungo periodo di inattività, è stancante dover fare tutto da solo. GoW3 uscirà a luglio/agosto ed una beta multigiocatore è inclusa con Bulletstorm, un gioco a cui la Epic ha contribuito. In Gears preferisco l' Hammerburst, che è molto più potente e preciso, invece in GoW2 l' Hammerburst II è buono solo se ti trovi veramente a lunghe distanze. fede Per fare tutte le cose che hai detto dovrei essere amministratore, cosa che non sono. comunque prima ero in atteggiamenti intimi con la mia ragazza!! 20:42, nov 10, 2010 (UTC)